


All Our Firsts

by Pippin



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: (never thought I'd tag something with that), Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, additional tags will be added as things progress, not a scalie but not a coward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippin/pseuds/Pippin
Summary: Arum is lacking in certain experiences, and Damien and Rilla are more than happy to teach him.





	All Our Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the Penumbra mini bang server for this, although I don't know if that's fair given that I was the one who really began the discussion.

Rilla stilled as Arum walked in, settling on Damien’s lap and looking at her other partner.  Arum, for his part, looked disgusted, muttering lowly about humanity or something; Rilla was honestly a little distracted by Damien’s wandering hands and the feeling of him inside her.  

“Hold still, love,” she murmured to Damien, wanting a moment to focus on Arum.  She couldn’t read him as she could a human, but over time both she and Damien had learned his tells, enough at least to read both disgust and embarrassment on his face.  Monsters had different standards than humans, but as they had learned his ways, so he had learned theirs. Nudity, though, was a sort of standard across both races, a private thing reserved for those one was closest to, in an  _ intimate _ sense.  And Rilla and Damien were decidedly nude, Damien on his back on the bed the trio shared, Rilla atop him—their personal favorite way to be, if they were honest.

Rilla stretched a hand out to Arum, beckoning him closer.  He moved slowly, hesitantly, as if he was uncomfortable, or as if he wasn’t sure what was happening.

Arum paused just out of arm’s reach, and Rilla frowned.  That wouldn’t do. She slowly pulled off of Damien, who made a noise of protest.  She quieted him with a kiss, a gentle promise to return, and perched on his thighs, turning to Arum, unashamed in her nakedness.  She wanted to see what Arum would do, after all.

What he would do, it turned out, was nothing.

“Arum.”  Rilla’s voice was firm, something Arum reacted to instinctively.  Rilla reached out to take one of his hands, pulling him closer to herself and Damien.  Her knight had propped himself up on his elbows, watching the goings-on with an intent look on his face.  That look combined with his nudity and persistent hardness would have been amusing, had Rilla not been so focused on Arum.

“You should join us,” she murmured, feeling the full-body jerk Damien gave under her.  Oh, but her knight was definitely interested in that.

Arum’s frill twitched, a sure tell of embarrassment, and he tried to start talking several times before trailing off into a rattling hiss.

Rilla arched an eyebrow, waiting.  “Yes or no?”

Violet eyes tracked over her body, over Damien’s, and Arum hesitated.

“Arum.”  Damien’s voice was soft.  It was breaking the command Rilla had given him when they started, that he was not allowed to speak until they both came, on pain of not being allowed to come at all, but she was willing to forgive this particular transgression if it meant Arum joining them.  “You’re more than welcome in our bed. We meant that when we said it.”

“I know  _ that _ .”  Arum hadn’t sounded that grumpy in a good while, and Rilla had to wonder...

“Arum, you  _ have _ done this before, yes?”

Arum’s responding rattle was a dead giveaway, and Rilla laughed in delight.  “You haven’t!”

Arum puffed up further, stepping away from the pair on the bed, pulling his hand out of Rilla’s.

“It’s not a bad thing,” Rilla comforted him, standing and moving right up into Arum’s space.  “We’d be more than happy to teach you. Only if you want, of course. But hands-on learning is the most effective sort.  And, well.” She gestured at herself and Damien. “We’re all ready to teach, if you’re willing to learn.”

“I don’t see the point in including me.  This sort of thing is for procreation, and I am no asset there, tktktktk.”

“It’s also just for pleasure, and closeness,” Rilla said.

“There is nothing to make you feel closer to a loved one,” Damien began, and Rilla turned to shoot him a look.  “Love, the order to remain silent is still in effect.”

Damien looked properly chastised, so Rilla turned back to Arum.  “The choice is yours.” She had an idea, though, that his curiosity would win out and, as it turned out, she was correct.

“Fine.  Teach me.”

Rilla pulled Arum closer to the bed, settling again against Damien.  “Take off your clothes.”

Not wanting to make Arum more uncomfortable than he clearly already was, Rilla turned back to Damien, tugging him up and into a deep kiss.  She could feel him twitching against her and she reached down with one hand to stroke him. He keened softly against her lips—saints, Rilla loved how responsive he was.

The bed settled behind her and Rilla turned, raking her eyes over Arum’s body.  He was covered everywhere with scales, hardly a surprise, but more of a surprise was the sheer volume and solidity of him.  She knew that he was larger than both her and Damien, of course, but the way his clothes draped hid much of him, and that combined with his speed and agility meant she’d always thought of him as more lithely built.

Another thing that caught Rilla by surprise—well.  She had studied anatomy for her career, some healer she’d be without that knowledge, but it was really limited to human anatomy.  She had a limited knowledge of horse anatomy from the few times she’d treated Dampierre, but she’d never looked into reptile anatomy.  And, to be fair, she’d never really thought of Arum as having  _ lizard _ anatomy.  He was so humanlike that it was easy to overlook the monstrous and nonhuman parts of him.  But now one of his more nonhuman parts was right there, impossible to overlook.

Damien’s face was something, and Rilla was sure it was a trial for him not to speak on the unfairness of Arum having hemipenes while Damien himself only got one.  Rilla ran a calming hand over his flank, gesturing for him to sit up.

“Kiss me,” she murmured.  In the past, Arum had always looked away when his humans had kissed, but this time Rilla wasn’t going to let him get away with that.  “Arum.”

His eyes snapped to hers, and Rilla chuckled at his expression.  “Watch Damien and I. I want to do this to you, however it would work with the difference in anatomy.”

Rilla let Damien pull her in for another deep kiss, shifting to sit in his lap, grinding against him slowly as they made out.  After a little bit, she looked to Arum, who was looking considerably more flustered—more turned on. She climbed off Damien’s lap and onto Arum’s.  Damien followed, pressing himself against Rilla’s back and reaching around to rest a hand on one of Arum’s arms.

If she was being perfectly honest, Rilla wasn’t sure where to start.  It wasn’t like Arum had lips for proper kissing. Then Damien kissed her neck, and  _ that  _ was something she could do.

Arum shuddered beneath Rilla as she pressed her lips to the spot where his frill met his neck.  When she switched to mouthing lightly at the thin skin no one was expecting the noise that he made, Arum seemingly least of all.

Rilla was a scientist, which meant that for results to be considered significant they had to be repeatable.  Which was really just an excuse for her to do the same thing over again, adding a hint more teeth this time.

Arum keened, tail twitching, and Rilla could definitely be excused for wanting to see what other noises she could draw from him.  She ground down against his hardness and he positively thrashed, tail smacking against the ground and powerful limbs going every which way.

Rilla could feel Damien’s chuckle against her back and she snaked one of her arms behind him, gripping his cock, all amusement punching out of him as he groaned. 

“Damien,” Rilla said conversationally, as if she wasn’t just as affected by this as her boys were.  “I think I want to ride Arum. And if you’re  _ very good _ I’ll suck you off when we’re finished.  So be a good boy for me and show Arum exactly how I want him.”

Damien’s eyes were huge and he nodded quickly, barely giving Rilla enough time to get off Arum’s lap before he was shoving the lizard lord back onto the bed, showing him exactly how to arrange himself for Rilla.

Rilla hovered over Arum’s torso, just above his hips, and looked at Damien.  “Can I have your fingers, love?” A slight gesture was enough to show Damien exactly what she meant, and she sighed slightly as Damien slid two fingers into her.

Arum’s breath was coming in massive heaves as he watched, eyes more black than violet anymore.  Rilla clutched at his chest as Damien worked, fingernails skidding across scales—if it had been Damien underneath her she would have been close to drawing blood with them.  Damien had talented hands (and an even more talented mouth, and damned if Rilla didn’t intend on taking advantage of that before they were done) and they were definitely doing an excellent job of getting Rilla worked up, more than ready for Arum.

She slid back, positioning one of Arum’s hemipenes carefully.  She wasn’t sure how much pulling the delicate organs could take and didn’t want to make his first time painful.

The slide down into Arum was far different than the one onto Damien, though not unpleasantly.  The view, though, was the best part—Arum looked entirely wrecked, hips rocking up automatically and chest hitching as he struggled to breathe.

Rilla set a slow tempo to start off with, letting both herself and Arum adjust to the new feeling.  Damien reached over, fingers still sticky from being inside Rilla, and took Arum’s hemipenis not inside Rilla in his hand, stroking in time with Rilla’s movements.

Arum was quickly losing a good deal of what control he had left, and when Damien leaned to mouth at his frill as Rilla had been doing earlier, not removing his hand from the hemipenis, that control shattered.

No one had been expecting Arum to be as loud as he was—he was all but singing with it, louder even than Damien ever had been.  Rilla supposed that made a sort of sense, though. If he had never been with a partner every sensation would be a new one and he wouldn’t know how to react.

Rilla increased her speed, ignoring the tremble in her thighs.  She could go for longer if need be, though judging by Arum’s reactions she wouldn’t have to.  It was only his first time; it made sense that he wouldn’t be able to last overly long.

As if Rilla’s thoughts had summoned it, Arum tensed, keening again as he came.  The mess was all too familiar, and Rilla turned to Damien, who was surveying his dirty hand with interest.

“Damien, would you get a rag to clean up with?”

Damien looked crestfallen, his own cock still hard.  Rilla gave it a quick tug and he shuddered.

“The sooner we clean Arum the sooner you can get me off, and the sooner I’ll get you off.”

That got Damien moving and he returned quickly with a damp rag.  Rilla ran it over the mess on Arum’s scales and between her own legs, then tossed it aside, laying back with her head on Arum’s shoulder.

“Your mouth, love,” she ordered Damien, who immediately dove in between her legs, licking at her eagerly.  He sucked on her clit and gave her two fingers and Rilla fisted her hands in his hair, holding him where he was.  Between Arum’s reactions and having ridden both him and Damien, she was already on the edge, barely needing any more to reach that peak and tumble over.  She shuddered as she came, heading tipping back into the hollow below Arum’s collarbones. One of his hands came up to sluggishly stroke her hair before she moved.  

“I believe I said I would suck you off,” she said, and Damien’s face brightened.  Rilla slid off the bed and onto her knees, gesturing to Damien. He came to stand in front of her, threading one hand in her hair and the other through one of Arum’s hands.

He too was worked up and quick to come, and Rilla swallowed through it until he was shaking with oversensitivity.  Then she stood and joined an almost-asleep Arum on the bed, patting the area between them for Damien to join. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a list of firsts, but any requests are definitely welcome! Let me know and I will see what I can do. Also I'm not an experienced writer of explicit fics and I have no idea how dicks work, so cut me some slack here haha.


End file.
